


Loser - Verlierer

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [17]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 120. Loser - Verlierer, 111. Coward - Feigling, 45. Illusion - Illusion, 38. Abandoned - Verlassen, 56. hell-bent - wild entschlossen, 100. Relaxation - EntspannungSechs Ausschnitte aus Peters und Bobs Leben, die die Geschichte ihrer Beziehung beschreiben. Angefangen bei Peters Hochzeit zu Cathy, über die Affäre mit Bob und bis hin zu einem Happy End für die beiden Männer.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw, Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 11





	1. Loser - Verlierer

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob ist Peters Trauzeuge bei dessen Hochzeit und versucht verzweifelt mit sich, seinen Gefühlen und der Situation klar zu kommen.

Bob sah mit leerem Blick zu dem Standesbeamten und versuchte sich wenigstens ein bisschen auf dessen Worte zu konzentriere. Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so fehl am Platz gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Rechts ein Stück vor ihm stand Peter und Bob sah an seiner ganzen Haltung, wie aufgeregt und glücklich er war. Peters Finger waren mit denen von Cathy verschränkt, die in ihrem Hochzeitskleid wirklich umwerfend aussah, das musste selbst Bob zugeben.

Bob wünschte nicht zum ersten Mal, dass Peter Justus gefragt hätte, sein Trauzeuge zu sein. Es hatte in den letzten Jahren viele Situationen gegeben, in die Peter ihn unwissend gebracht hatte und die an seinen Nerven zerrten und ihn vollkommen fertig machten. Und dieser Moment brachte ihn an den Rand dessen, was er ertragen konnte.

Bob wusste nicht mehr, wann er sich genau in Peter verliebt hatte. Er hatte diese Gefühle von Anfang verflucht, weil sie die tiefe Freundschaft zu Peter in unglaubliche Gefahr gebracht hatten. Bob hatte nicht einen Moment zugelassen, sich in der Illusion zu verlieren, Peter könnte seine Gefühle erwidern. Manchmal hatte er es sich gewünscht, mehr als alles andere und so verzweifelt, dass es weh getan hatte. Aber die meiste Zeit über war er froh gewesen, dass Peter nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung von seinen Gefühlen hatte und nie ein Anzeichen gezeigt hatte, selbst mehr als Freundschaft zwischen sich und Bob zu sehen.

Es war ein ewiger Zwiespalt, in dem Bob gefangen war. Er genoss jeden Moment, in dem er Peter nah war, obwohl er zeitgleich versuchte diesen Situationen zu entgehen. Aber dem zu entgehen war noch nie sehr einfach gewesen. Bob teilte mit Justus und Peter eine Freundschaft, die unglaublich tief und intensiv war. Die Abenteuer ihrer Jungend hatten sie auf eine Art zusammenwachsen lassen, die kaum Raum für Geheimnisse oder Grenzen ließ. Und auch zehn Jahre nachdem sich ihre Wege zumindest räumlich für einige Zeit getrennt hatten, hatte die Intensität ihrer Freundschaft nicht nachgelassen.

Das College nach der High School hatte Peter, Bob und Justus in verschiedenen Städte verschlagen. Damals hatte Bob gedacht, es wäre die richtige Medizin, um seine romantischen Gefühle für Peter endlich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Und eine Weile hatte er gedacht, das wirklich geschafft zu haben, er war sogar wieder mit Mädchen aus seinem College ausgegangen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie sich in den Ferien in Rocky Beach getroffen hatten, hatte Bob einen schrecklichen Rückfall erlitten und irgendwann hatte er es einfach hingenommen.

Nach dem Studium waren sie alle drei in den Raum LA zurückgekehrt und obwohl jeder von ihnen mittlerweile auch sein eigenes Leben führte, verbrachten sie wieder unglaublich viel Zeit miteinander. Sie ermittelten schon lange nicht mehr gemeinsam, aber andere Hobbys waren geblieben, die sie sehr regelmäßig pflegten. Und auch wechselnde Partner änderten daran nichts, selbst wenn sie sich nicht daran beteiligen wollte, so wie Cathy, die seit fünf Jahren ein Teil von Peters Leben war.

Bob wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Peters „Ja, ich will!“ erklang. Bob schluckte schwer, während sein Blick sich auf Cathy richtete. Sie wartete ungeduldig, bis es an ihr war „Ja, ich will!“ zu sagen.

Bob zwang sich zu lächeln, obwohl er sich alles andere als danach fühlte. Er wollte sich für Peter freuen, aber diese Hochzeit hatte für Bobs eigenen Gefühle etwas endgültiges, mit dem er noch immer nicht richtig klar kam, obwohl er viele Monate Zeit gehabt hatte sich darauf vorzubereiten. Es tat zu sehr weh, als dass Bob sich ehrlich freuen konnte. Wenn er nur für sich selbst hätte entscheiden müssen, dann wäre er nicht gekommen. Aber er hätte das Peter weder erklären noch antun wollen. Also würde er die Hochzeit und die anschließende Party irgendwie überstehen.

Bob war der erste, der Peter gratulierte, nachdem der Standesbeamte all seine erforderlichen Unterschriften erhalten hatte. Bob schloss die Augen und versuchte die Tränen zurückzudrängen, als er Peter in seine Arme schloss.

„Alles Gute, Großer!“, murmelte er. „Das ist ein wahnsinnig großer Schritt.“

Peter lachte. „Ich weiß. Aber wenn du der Richtigen begegnest, wirst du erkennen, dass das ziemlich egal ist!“

Bob schluckte schwer. „Das glaub ich erst, wenn es passiert.“ Er löste sich aus Peters Armen und sah ihn grinsend an. „Und du denkst jetzt erst einmal für die nächsten zwei Wochen nur an dich und Cathy! Ihre Schwester und ich wollen uns nicht umsonst so viel Mühe gegeben haben eure Flitterwochen vorzubereiten!“

„Ich schulde dir was dafür“, erwiderte Peter grinsend.

„Ich erinnere dich bei Gelegenheit daran!“, versprach Bob lachend. Er überließ Peter seinen Eltern und wandte sich zu Cathy. Ihr wissendes und irgendwie triumphierendes Lächeln ließ Bob fast die Fassung verlieren. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber sie schien ganz genau zu wissen, was in Bob vor sich ging. Sie war nie unfreundlich zu ihm oder hatte sich ihm gegenüber unhöflich benommen, aber Bob wusste trotzdem, dass sie ihn mehr als Konkurrenten als als besten Freund ihres Mannes ansah.

Bob fasste sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder und umarmte auch sie. „Pass auf ihn auf!“, verlangt er.

„Immer“, erwiderte sie. „Peter ist kein Mann, den man wieder gehen lässt, wenn man ihm einmal am Haken hat.“

Bob seufzte und ließ sie los. Cathy hakte sich lachend bei Peter unter. Bob beobachte die beiden, während die Gäste der Reihe nach zu dem Brautpaar traten und ihnen gratulierten. In Bob breitete sich mit grausamer Endgültigkeit ein Gefühl des Verlustes aus. Das hier bedeutete eine Veränderung, deren Ausmaße sie nicht abschätzen konnten und sie vernichtete jede Hoffnung, die Bob trotz allen Leugnens noch gehabt hatte.

Bob wurde klar, dass er der Verlierer dieses Tages war, auch wenn er noch gar nicht wusste, was genau er verloren hatte.


	2. Coward - Feigling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach einer durchzechten Nacht mit Bob, in der sie beide jede Grenze überschritten haben, ist Peter an einen abgelegenen Strand geflüchtet, um über das Geschehen nachzudenken.

Peter starrte mit leerem Blick in die Wellen, die sich wenige Meter vor ihm an den zerklüfteten Steinen brachen. Das stetige Rauschen ließ ihn ruhiger werden und das Chaos in ihm sich langsam ordnen. Peter wusste wirklich nicht, was schief gelaufen war. Seit Jahren war er vor den Gefühlen und Sehnsüchten davon gelaufen, die ihn in der letzten Nacht eingeholt und überwältigt hatten.

Peter wusste, dass es feige gewesen war, einfach davon zu laufen und Bob allein zurück zu lassen. Aber nach einer Nacht mit viel zu viel Alkohol in einem Bett und noch dazu nackt neben dem Mann aufzuwachen, der eigentlich einer seiner besten Freunde war und für den er seit viel zu langer Zeit geheime Gefühle hegte, hatte in Peter nur den Gedanken an Flucht zurückgelassen. Zu warten, weil er definitiv mit Bob würde reden müssen, auf diese Idee war Peter erst gekommen, als er schon am Strand gesessen hatte.

Peter war ein Feigling, das wusste er. Er lief seit Jahren vor diesen Gefühlen davon. Bob war neben Justus sein bester Freund und Peter hatte sich geweigert, seine Gefühle romantischer Natur für Bob zu akzeptieren. Ihre Freundschaft war ihm zu wertvoll gewesen. Peters Verdrängung war so weit fortgeschritten, dass er sogar eine langjährige Beziehung mit einer Kommilitonin vom Collage angefangen hatte und sie vor zwei Jahren sogar geheiratet hatte.

Die Gicht spritzte bis zu Peter, als die Wellen höher gegen die Felsen schlugen. Am Himmel hatten sich dunkle Wolken zusammen gezogen und es schien ein Sturm aufzuziehen. Wahrscheinlich sollte Peter nicht mehr zu lange hier sitzen bleiben. Bei stürmischen Wellengang war diese Bucht meist komplett überschwemmt. Aber Peter kam oft her, wenn er Ruhe haben wollte. Bob und Justus wussten zwar davon, aber Peter hoffte, dass keiner von beiden hier auftauchen würde. Er wollte sich im Moment mit niemandem auseinander setzen. Seine eigenen Gefühle beschäftigten ihn genug.

Peter wünschte sich, der Alkohol hätte die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht ausgelöscht, aber es gab nur ein paar kurze Sequenzen, die verschwommen waren. Peter, Bob und Justus hatten sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder in ihrer ehemaligen Zentrale getroffen und in Erinnerungen geschwelgt. Ihre alten Akten existierten noch immer und Justus hatte es irgendwie geschafft den alten Rechner zum Laufen zu bringen. Es war ein lustiger Nachmittag gewesen.

Am Abend war Justus nach Hause gefahren – er wohnte seit einigen Monaten mit seiner Freundin zusammen und wollte an dem Abend mit ihr ausgehen – und Peter und Bob hatten sich mit ein paar Flaschen Bier an eine kleine Bucht gesetzt, an dessen Strand sie zu ihrer Schulzeit viele Tage verbracht hatten.

Sie waren in Erinnerungen versunken. Nach der ersten Flasche Bier waren sie schwimmen gewesen, hatten in den Wellen getobt wie als Teenager. Sie hatten sich in der Abendsonne trocknen lassen, während sie das nächste Bier teilten. Peter hatte sich zurückhalten wollen mit dem Alkohol, schließlich hatte er gedacht sich und Bob noch zurück nach LA fahren zu müssen.

Stattdessen waren sie später am Abend schon sehr angeheitert in der Bar eines Hotels gelandet, sich einig das die lange Fahrt nach LA keine gute Idee mehr war. Sie hätten auch zu den Häusern ihrer Eltern fahren können um dort die Nacht in ihren alten Zimmern zu verbringen, die mittlerweile zu Gästezimmern geworden waren. Aber das war nicht das Ende des Tages gewesen, dass Peter und Bob sich vorgestellt hatten, also hatten sie sich entschieden, sich für die Nacht ein Hotelzimmer zu teilen. Bob wohnte ohnehin allein in LA und Peters Frau Cathy war auf Geschäftsreise, würde ihn in dieser Nacht also ohnehin nicht vermissen.

Irgendetwas war zwischen ihnen passiert, schon als sie noch in der Bar gesessen und miteinander gelacht hatten. Aus den Scherzen war irgendwie ein Flirt geworden. Und Peter hatte es trotzt besseren Wissens genossen. Er hätte es unterbinden sollen, er hätte es niemals zulassen dürfen. Aber das am Anfang harmlose Flirten hatte die lang vergrabene Sehnsucht nach Bob in Peter geweckt. Und als sie zusammen, mehr als nur ein wenig angetrunken, in das Hotelzimmer gestolpert waren, war jede Grenze, die jemals zwischen ihnen existiert hatte, einfach verschwunden.

Peter wusste nicht mehr, wann er sich das erste Mal vorgestellt hatte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, Bob zu küssen. Er konnte sich nur an die unglaubliche Verwirrung erinnern, die ihn danach befallen hatte. Dieser Gedanke war immer wieder gekommen, aber Peters Fantasie war nicht im entferntesten an die Realität herangekommen. Weder bei den Küssen, noch dabei wie Bobs Haut sich unter seinen Fingern und Lippen anfühlte oder welche Gefühle Bobs Berührungen in ihm ausgelöst hatten.

Peter schloss die Augen. Allein die Erinnerung ließ die Gefühle wieder hoch steigen. Aber hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern stiegen Bilder auf über das, was hätte sein können, wenn er nach dem Aufwachen neben Bob liegen geblieben wäre und ihn auf ganz spezielle Weise geweckt hätte. Peter riss die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Bilder wieder los zu werden. Er sollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was noch hätte passieren können.

Peter wusste, dass er lieber darüber nachdenken sollte, wie er mit der Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht umgehen sollte. Er war seit zwei Jahren verheiratet, seine Frau war schwanger und er hatte niemals vorgehabt diesem Verlangen nach Bob nachzugeben. Und er wollte auch sicherlich keine Wiederholung, ganz ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass seine Sehnsucht danach ins unermessliche gesteigert worden war.

Peter hatte sich entschieden, schon vor vielen Jahren. Und diese Entscheidung war gewesen, wegzulaufen. Er würde an dieser Entscheidung nichts ändern. Er würde Cathy nicht verlassen und er musste Bob endlich vergessen, auch wenn das jetzt noch viel schwerer sein würde als vor dieser Nacht. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das Bob klar machen wollte, ohne damit ihre Freundschaft kaputt zu machen. Denn die letzte Nacht hatte Peter auch endlich die Antwort darauf geliefert, warum Bob seit Jahren keine Beziehung mehr gehabt hatte.

Bob liebte ihn. Er hatte es nicht gesagt, aber jeder Blick und sein ganzes Verhalten in der letzten Nacht hatten für sich gesprochen.

Peter fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sein Handy klingelte. Er zog es hervor und starrte auf Bobs Nummer auf dem Display ohne abzuheben. Er wollte im Moment nicht mit Bob reden, obwohl es früher oder später keinen Weg daran vorbei geben würde. Peter strich mit dem Daumen über das Display und redete sich ein, es sei nur um die ersten Regentropfen weg zuwischen, die darauf landete, statt irgendeiner sentimentalen Anwandlung. Er war erleichtert, als das Klingeln aufhörte.

Peter legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Der Himmel über ihm war von dunklen Gewitterwolken verhangen. Aus den ersten wenigen Tropfen wurde innerhalb weniger Minuten ein starker, prasselnder Regen. Peter blieb einfach sitzen, ließ den Regen auf sich nieder prasseln. Als das Piepen seines Handys eine SMS ankündigte, ließ Peter es vor Schreck fast fallen.

_'Wie viel haben wir getrunken? Und wie bin ich in einem Hotel gelandet? Ich habe einen total Black Out. Und wo bist du?'_

Die SMS war von Bob und Peter musste sie drei Mal lesen, ehe er ihren Inhalt ganz verinnerlicht hatte. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er erleichtert war, dass Bob sich nicht erinnerte. Es war schäbig und nur ein weiteres Zeichen seiner Feigheit. Aber es sorgte dafür, dass Peter sich nur mit seiner eigenen Verwirrung befassen musste, ohne sich Bob stellen zu müssen oder sich zu einer Entscheidung durchringen zu müssen.

Peter schluckte schwer, dann tippte er: _'Ich glaube, wir sind noch in der Bar gelandet, aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Du hast so fest geschlafen, dass ich dich nicht wach bekommen habe, aber ich musste dringend nach LA, trotz des schrecklichen Katers. Das Zimmer ist bezahlt.'_

„Du bist ein verfluchter Feigling, Peter Shaw“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, als er die Nachricht abschickte. Er war froh, dass der Regen so stark war, dass er nicht einmal selbst sagen konnte, was Tränen und was der Regen war.

Er konnte jetzt keinen anderen Weg mehr einschlagen. Er hatte sich für Cathy entschieden, schon vor zwei Jahren.


	3. Illusion - Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob hat sich entschlossen, die Affäre mit Peter endgültig zu beenden. Und der einzige Weg, den er dabei sieht, ist LA zu verlassen. Auch Peters Versuch ihn zurückzuhalten, ändert nichts an Bobs Entscheidung.

Bob hielt mit dem Stapel Hemden in der Hand, die er gerade aus dem Schrank gezogen hatte, inne und starrte nachdenklich auf den halb gepackten Koffer auf seinem Bett. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob er nicht doch das falsche tat, aber für Zweifel war es zu spät. Und er wusste schließlich genau, warum er seine Entscheidung LA zu verlassen so schnell und vielleicht überstürzt getroffen hatte.

Bob schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er wusste, dass es ihn kaputt machen würde, wenn er länger in LA blieb. Aber dennoch fiel es ihm schwer, zu gehen. Er hatte so lange gehofft, dass sich etwas ändern würde, dass Peter sich entscheiden würde, aber es geschah nicht. Also hatte Bob eine Entscheidung getroffen. Es war ihm unglaublich schwer gefallen, aber ein unerwartetes Job-Angebot hatte es ihm ein wenig leichter gemacht.

Bob fuhr damit fort seinen Koffer zu packen. Er sollte nicht herum trödeln. Sein Zug würde am nächsten Morgen in aller früh abfahren und Bob hatte vor, früh ins Bett zu gehen. Er würde nach San Francisco fahren, erst einmal nur für drei Wochen. Aber wenn alles so kommen würden, wie Bob es erwartete, würde er nach diesen drei Wochen ganz nach San Francisco ziehen.

Er dachte mit Wehmut an das Gespräch mit Justus vom Vormittag. Justus unterstützte ihn und Bob war unglaublich froh darum. Er wusste, dass er sich auf Justus verlassen konnte und obwohl Justus von Anfang an die ganze Sache zwischen Peter und Bob sehr skeptisch betrachtete hatte, hatte Justus Bob immer bereitwillig zugehört und war niemals mit Vorwürfen oder altklugen Ratschlägen gekommen. Trotzdem war Justus nicht damit einverstanden, dass Bob jetzt einfach verschwinden wollte. Er war der Meinung, dass Bob zu schnell aufgab und kämpfen sollte.

Es war nicht so, dass Bob nicht versucht hatte, um Peter zu kämpfen. Zumindest nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass Peter doch nicht nur seinen besten Freund in Bob sah. Die erste gemeinsame Nacht lag etwas über drei Jahre zurück. Der Alkohol hatte ihre Zurückhaltung im Nichts verschwinden lassen. Bob hatte gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war, aber als Peter angefangen hatte ihn zu küssen, da war Bob nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, seinem Verstand zu folgen. Er hatte es einfach genossen, von Peter verführt zu werden.

Sie hatten eine Weile vorgegeben, dass sie sich beide nicht daran erinnern konnten, was in der Nacht passiert war. Als Bob in dem Hotelzimmer aufgewacht war, war Peter bereits gegangen gewesen und Bob hatte gedacht, es sei das Beste die ganze Geschichte einfach zu ignorieren. Peter war verheiratet und ganz offensichtlich nicht bereit das aufzugeben und außerdem hatten er und Cathy zu dieser Zeit ihr ersten Kind erwartet.

Das war bis zur nächsten Geburtstagsfeier von Jeffrey gut gegangen. Cathy war nur wenige Wochen nach der Entbindung lieber mit ihrer Tochter zu Hause geblieben, aber Peter war dennoch gekommen. Und es war erneut Alkohol im Spiel gewesen, als Bob und Peter in Bobs Wohnung gelandet waren. Aber dieses Mal hatte keiner von beiden vorgegeben, sich am nächsten Tag nicht erinnern zu können.

Ganz genau konnte Bob sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie danach in dieser Situation gelandet waren. Bob hatte versucht, Peter auf Abstand zu halten, aber das war unmöglich gewesen. Peter war hartnäckig gewesen und irgendwie hatte Bob gehofft, Peter könnte seine Frau für ihn verlassen. Aber natürlich war das nur eine Illusion gewesen, in die Bob sich geflüchtet hatte. Peter war nicht bereit zu seinen Gefühlen oder zu Bob zu stehen. Und mittlerweile zweifelte Bob stark daran, dass Peter jemals bereit dafür sein würde.

Da existierte noch immer die alte Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. Wenn sie zusammen mit anderen unterwegs waren, dann erinnerte selbst Bob sich manchmal nicht daran, dass Peter und ihn nicht mehr nur ihre Freundschaft verband. Nur wenn sie allein waren oder manchmal auch wenn sie zu dritt mit Justus unterwegs waren, dann war da immer eine unterschwellige Spannung zwischen ihnen und oft erwischte Bob sich dabei, dass er wirklich glaubte es sei ein Date und sie würden tatsächlich richtig miteinander ausgehen. Solche Tage endeten grundsätzlich in Bobs Wohnung und in der Regel verschwand Peter noch vor dem Morgen, um zu Cathy zurückzukehren.

Es waren diese Momente, die Bobs Herz immer und immer wieder brachen. Irgendwie konnte er es ertragen, wenn er Peter zusammen mit Cathy sah, obwohl es furchtbar weh tat. Aber in seinem Bett zu liegen und Peter dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich anzog um nach Hause zu gehen, obwohl Bob sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass Peter einfach neben ihm liegen blieb und Bob neben ihm einschlafen und am nächsten Morgen neben ihm aufwachen konnte, das zerriss Bob jedes Mal wieder das Herz.

Bob hatte versucht das ganze zu beenden. Schon bevor er bemerkt hatte, wie sehr er unter der Situation eigentlich litt. Am Anfang hatte er einfach nur jede Minute zusammen mit Peter genossen. Und er hatte sich der Illusion und damit der Hoffnung hingegeben, dass Peter irgendwann ganz zu ihm kommen würde. Aber je mehr Zeit vergangen war, desto mehr war die Hoffnung geschwunden und desto bewusster war Bob geworden, dass er sich nicht für Peter aufgeben wollte.

Bob hatte sich oft vorgenommen, sich Peter nicht wieder hinzugeben. Aber meistens hatte ein einziger Blick von Peter gereicht, damit Bob diesen Vorsatz vergaß. Nach Monaten war Bob endlich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass weg zu gehen der einzige Weg war, um sich wirklich von Peter zu lösen.

Gerade als Bob seinen Koffer schloss, hörte er einen Schlüssel im Schloss der Wohnungstür. Bob erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Nur Peter hatte einen Zweitschlüssel zu dieser Wohnung und Bob verfluchte in diesem Moment, dass er ihm den überhaupt gegeben hatte. Aber es war für Bob damals ein Symbol gewesen, getrieben von der Hoffnung, dass Peter vielleicht wirklich irgendwann bei ihm bleiben würde.

Bob hatte Peter nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass er die Stadt verlassen würde. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Peter es erfuhr, so lange er selbst noch in dessen Reichweite war. Justus hatte versucht ihm auszureden zu gehen, aber alles argumentieren hatte Bob nicht umstimmen können. Doch Peter hätte es da sehr viel einfacher. Bob fürchtete sich davor, dass Peter ihn zum Bleiben überreden könnte.

Bob schloss den Koffer und hob ihn vom Bett. Es wunderte ihn, dass Peter überhaupt hier war. Sie hatten sich am Anfang der Woche furchtbar gestritten. Aus einem Impuls heraus, den Bob mittlerweile selbst nicht mehr verstand, hatte er Peter tatsächlich gebeten über Nacht zu bleiben. Manchmal tat Peter das tatsächlich, aber nie wenn Cathy auf ihn wartete. Und Bob hatte gewusst, dass sie das an diesem Tag getan hatte.

Peter hatte ihm das natürlich genau so gesagt und Bobs Frust darüber, dass er für Peter nie mehr als die kleine, geheime Affäre sein würde, hatte ihn diesen Streit beginnen lassen. Er hatte Peter viele Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die er bereute, obwohl sie wahr waren. Bob hatte erwartet, dass Peter ihn erst einmal meiden würde.

Peter lief immer davon, wenn es ein Problem gab, dass ihre seltsame Beziehung betraf.

Bob starrte noch immer unschlüssig auf seinen Koffer, als er hörte, wie Peter in sein Schlafzimmer trat. Er drehte sich nicht um, schloss stattdessen die Augen und versuchte sich für dieses Gespräch zu wappnen.

„Also hat Justus Recht?“, fragte Peter ohne Begrüßung.

Bob runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte Justus gebeten, Peter nichts zu sagen. „Womit?“, wollte er wissen.

„Dass du weggehst!“, antwortete Peter aufgebracht.

Bob seufzte. „Ja, ich gehe weg. Hat Justus noch irgendetwas gesagt?“

„Nein.“ Peter griff nach Bobs Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich. „Weder wo du hingehst, noch wie lange du weg bleibst.“ Er sah zu den beiden Koffern. „Aber offensichtlich scheint es für eine Weile zu sein. Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?“

Bob wich Peters Blick aus. „Ich wollte es dir gar nicht sagen!“, stellte er leise fest. „Jedenfalls nicht, so lange ich noch hier bin.“ Und vielleicht hätte er das Peter auch gar nicht gesagt. Er wusste es nicht und nun war es ohnehin egal.

„Was?“ Peter starrte ihn erschrocken an.

Bob kratzte all seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen, um Peters Blick erwidern zu können. „Das hier zwischen uns muss endlich enden, Peter! Also werde ich gehen!“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Wann kommst du wieder?“, wollte er wissen.

Bob schnaubte. „Gar nicht!“, erwiderte er. „Jedenfalls nicht innerhalb der nächsten paar Jahre.“ Vielleicht würde er irgendwann über Peter hinweg kommen und dann auch wieder in LA leben können.

„W-was?“ Peter sah ihn entsetzt an. In seinem Blick lag eine Panik, die Bob nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Vielleicht bedeutete er Peter doch mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Aber es würde niemals genug sein, so lange Cathy bei ihm war.

„Ich verlasse LA“, stellte Bob entschieden fest. „Und ich werde dir nicht sagen, wo ich hingehe. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, den Kontakt zu dir zu halten!“

Ein klarer, endgültiger Schlussstrich, das war es was Bob wollte. Im Moment tat ihm das schrecklich weh. Aber auf Dauer würde es so besser sein. Wenn Bob diesen Schritt nicht schaffte, dann würde er nie von Peter los kommen und das würde ihn zu Grunde richten.

„Warum?“ Offenbar war Peter noch immer nicht in der Lage zu begreifen, was Bob ihm sagte. Und Bob war unendlich froh darüber, dass Peter so überrumpelt war.

„Du machst mich kaputt!“, sagte Bob leise. „Diese … Affäre richtet mich zu Grunde! Ich liebe dich, Peter! Aber so kann ich nicht weiter leben. Ich habe versucht, mich von dir fern zu halten, mich nicht wieder auf dich einzulassen, aber nicht mal das kann ich, obwohl ich mich jedes Mal, wenn du mich hier zurücklässt um zu deiner Frau zurückzugehen, in den Schlaf weine. Ich komme nicht von dir los, wenn ich weiterhin in der selben Stadt lebe, wie du. Also gehe ich.“

„Das kannst du nicht tun!“ Von einem Moment auf den nächsten fiel die Starre von Peter ab. Er machte einen Schritt auf Bob zu, aber der wich vor ihm zurück. „Ich … ich will nicht, dass du gehst!“

Bob schnaubte. „Natürlich. Weil es so schön unkompliziert für dich ist. Du hast deine Frau und deine beiden Töchter und kannst deine Familie genießen, von der du immer geträumt hast. Und gleichzeitig kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen, weil du ganz genau weißt, was du tun musst, um mich immer wieder um den Finger zu wickeln. Weil ich einfach nicht aufhören kann dich zu lieben und weil ich nicht aufhören kann zu hoffen, dass du …“ Bob schloss die Augen. Er hatte das Peter noch niemals gesagt. Aber vielleicht war es gut, reinen Tisch zu machen bevor er ging. „Weil ich nicht aufhören kann zu hoffen, dass du Cathy für mich verlässt, obwohl ich so genau weiß, dass das niemals passieren wird!“

„Bob…“ Peter hob die Hand, streckte sie nach seinem Freund aus.

Aber Bob schlug die Hand zur Seite. „Fass mich nicht an!“, fuhr er Peter an. Das würde ihn nur schwach werden lassen. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Was ist nur los mit dir? Warum sprichst du nicht mit mir?“

„Weil mit dir zu sprechen nichts bringt!“, fuhr Bob auf. „Ich habe es doch versucht! Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich die Situation so, wie sie jetzt ist, nicht mehr will? Aber du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu. Wann immer wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, ist es als würdest du dich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern, was ich dir gesagt habe!“ Bob schluckte schwer. „Du machst mich kaputt, Peter! Ich kann das nicht mehr!“ Er hörte seine Stimme brechen. Er wollte diese Konfrontation nicht.

Peter achtete nicht auf Bobs erneutes Zurückweichen, als er auf seinen Freund zu ging und ihn einfach in seine Arme zog. „Bitte geh nicht“, murmelte er verzweifelt. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren!“

Für einen Moment ließ Bob die Umarmung zu. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Peters Schultern und atmete tief durch. Aber dann schob er Peter entschieden von sich fort.

„Das hast du längst!“, stellte Bob leise fest.

Es war eine Lüge, aber er hoffte, dass Peter es nicht bemerken würde.

„Tu das nicht“, bat Peter verzweifelt. „Ich … ich kann …“

„Hör auf!“, unterbrach Bob ihn.

Er wollte nichts von dem hören, was Peter zu sagen hatte. Bob wollte nicht hören, womit Peter ihn zu überzeugen suchte, in LA zu bleiben. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Peter ihn viel zu leicht würde überreden können. Bob fürchtete sich davor, dass Peter anfangen würde ihm Versprechungen zu machen.

Peter hatte bisher nie irgendein Versprechen gemacht. Bob hatte darauf gewartet und es erhofft. Aber Peter hatte niemals gesagt, dass er auch nur darüber nachdachte Cathy zu verlassen. Peter hatte nicht ein Mal gesagt, dass er Bob liebte und mittlerweile war Bob sogar zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er es wahrscheinlich gar nicht tat. Aber Bob wusste, dass all seine Entscheidungen und seine Entschlossenheit in sich zusammenbrechen würden, sollte Peter mit irgendetwas in der Art anfangen, obwohl Bob auch wusste, dass er sich auf kein Versprechen von Peter würde verlassen können.

„Gib mir den Wohnungsschlüssel und geh!“, verlangte Bob. „Ich will nicht hören, was du zu sagen hast!“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lasse dich nicht einfach so gehen! Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Und schon gar nicht so, ohne dass du mir eine Chance gibst, das hier zu klären!“

„Weil es nichts zu klären gibt!“, rief Bob aufgebracht. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich gehe und will keinen Kontakt mehr zu dir haben! Gib mir den Schlüssel. Ich muss die Schlüssel dem Vermieter zurückgeben.“

„Jetzt gib mir doch wenigstens eine Chance!“, verlangte Peter.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Geh einfach!“

Als Peter noch immer nicht ging, schob Bob ihn aus dem Zimmer und im Flur bis zur Haustür. Er war unglaublich erleichtert, dass Peter noch immer zu überrumpelt war, um rechtzeitig zu reagieren. Erst als Peter im Hausflur stand, setzte er an etwas zu sagen. Aber Bob schlug ihm die Tür vor Nase zu, schloss von innen ab und ließ seinen Schlüssel stecken, damit Peter keine Chance hatte wieder in die Wohnung zu kommen.

Bob lehnte die Stirn gegen die Tür und kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung damit seine Tränen zurückhalten zu können. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Tränen für Peter verschwenden. Das hier war vorbei. Er musste Peter endlich vergessen.


	4. Abandoned - verlassen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sitzt im Zimmer seiner Tochter, am Abend nachdem Bob LA verlassen hat. Er hatte schon lange vorher eine Entscheidung getroffen, aber jetzt befürchtet er, dass es zu spät ist. Trotzdem wird er durchziehen, was er sich vorgenommen hat und hofft, dass er Bob noch einmal zurückgewinnen kann.

Es war fast ganz dunkel in dem Zimmer. Peter hatte nur die Tür einen Spalt aufgelassen, durch den ein wenig Licht aus dem Flur herein fiel. Er saß in dem Sessel, der neben dem Kinderbett stand, seine kleine Tochter in den Armen haltend. Christin war sechs Monate alt und hatte Sophie, die vor einigen Wochen drei Jahre alt geworden war, zu einer stolzen großen Schwester gemacht. Sophie war kaum von dem Baby zu trennen und am liebsten würde sie jede Nacht mit Christine in einem Bett schlafen. Aber davon konnten Peter und Cathy ihre Große meistens abhalten, auch wenn es lange Diskussionen erforderte.

Peter seufzte tief. Er liebte seine Töchter über alles und er würde alles für sie tun. In diesem Punkt hatte Bob Recht. Peter hatte sich immer eine Familie gewünscht und Sophie und Christine machten ihn unendlich glücklich. Aber das schloss Cathy nicht mit ein und Bob Entscheidung LA zu verlassen zerriss Peter das Herz.

Peter strich mit den Fingern sanft durch den dünnen Flaum blonder Haare auf dem kleinen Kopf. Er beobachtete beide seiner Töchter gern beim Schlafen und er nutzte diese Zeit, die er Abends in ihren Zimmer verbrachte, oft zum Nachdenken.

Aber dieses Mal saß er hier um sich zu verabschieden.

Seit Monaten war Peter mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, Cathy zu verlassen und aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung auszuziehen. Aber mit Sophie und Christine war das nicht so einfach, wie Peter gern gehabt hätte und nun war Bob ihm zuvorgekommen. Peter würde nur nicht so schnell aufgeben, wie Bob es offenbar dachte.

Er war vor Bobs Wohnung geblieben, als dieser ihn aus seiner Wohnung geschmissen hatte. Peter hatte gehofft, dass Bob doch noch einmal mit ihm sprach. Er war so überrumpelt und irritiert davon gewesen, dass Bob ihn einfach vor vollende Tatsachen stellte, dass er gar nicht in der Lage gewesen war auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Erst als er vor der verschlossenen Tür gestanden hatte, was genau da gerade in Bobs Wohnung passiert war. Bob hatte weder auf sein Klopfen noch auf sein Klingeln reagiert. Und nach Stunden des Wartens vor Bobs Tür war er eingeschlafen. Als er am Morgen von einem Nachbarn geweckt worden war, war Bob verschwunden. Peter hatte die Wohnung mit seinem Schlüssel wieder betreten können, aber er hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt darauf gefunden, wohin Bob gegangen war.

_Weil ich nicht aufhören kann zu hoffen, dass du Cathy für mich verlässt, obwohl ich so genau weiß, dass das niemals passieren wird!_

Das hatte Bob ihm so in dieser Art bisher nie gesagt. Natürlich war Peter klar gewesen, dass Bob alles andere als Glücklich damit war, dass Peter jedes Mal zu Cathy zurückkehrte oder dass Cathy überhaupt noch ein Teil seines Lebens war. Das war ihm vom ersten Moment an klar gewesen, auch wenn er versucht hatte, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Er fühlte sich selbst schrecklich deswegen, aber auch das hatte er ignoriert. Peter konnte sich noch sehr gut an den Moment erinnern, als er erkannt hatte, dass er dabei war Bob zu verlieren.

Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem Cathy ihm vor etwas über einem Jahr gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Peter hatte es selbst kaum glauben können. Seine Beziehung zu Cathy war extrem abgekühlt, seit die Affäre mit Bob begonnen hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn küsste oder wenn er mit ihr schlief, hatte Peter ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Bob. Es war genug, um sich von Cathy zurückzuziehen, aber nie genug um sich wirklich von ihr zu trennen. Die Angst vor den Konsequenzen war viel zu groß.

Peter hatte lange daran gezweifelt, dass Christine seine Tochter war. Gleich nach ihrer Geburt hatte er einen Test gemacht, ohne Cathy etwas davon zu sagen. Christine war seine Tochter und Peter war unendlich erleichtert gewesen, als er das Ergebnis gelesen hatte. Er hatte trotz der Zweifel Christine schon vor ihrer Geburt genauso sehr geliebt, wie Sophie.

Trotzdem war es die Nachricht von Cathys zweiter Schwangerschaft gewesen, die ihn endlich eine Entscheidung hatte treffen lassen. Bob war der erste gewesen, mit dem Peter darüber gesprochen hatte. Bob war in sich zusammengesackt, seine Stimme war so schwach gewesen, dass er keine zwei Silben hatte sprechen können, und sein Blick war so verletzt und gebrochen gewesen, dass Peter für einen Moment keine Luft mehr bekommen hatte. Und das war der Augenblick, in dem Peter erkannt hatte, dass er handeln musste, wenn er Bob nicht verlieren wollte.

Peter war vom ersten Moment an klar gewesen, dass es nicht reichen würde, sich einfach nur von Cathy zu trennen, um Bob wirklich von seiner Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen. Er würde öffentlich zu Bob stehen müssen. Und das war der Moment, vor dem Peter sich fürchtete, seit er sich in der High School in Bob verliebt hatte. Zu Bob zu stehen würde ihn eine Menge kosten.

Peter seufzte tief. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Cathy reagieren würde, abgesehen davon, dass sie natürlich unendlich verletzt sein würde. Cathy liebte ihn, oder hatte es zumindest getan. Peter war sich fast sicher, dass sich auch an Cathys Gefühlen etwas verändert hatte in den letzten Monaten. Sie hatte aufgehört sich um Peter zu bemühen, aber vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach nur resigniert. Trotzdem hatte Peter Bedenken über ihre Reaktion. Er fürchtete sich davor, dass sie ihm den Kontakt zu Sophie und Christine verwehren könnte.

Eine ganze andere Sache waren Peters Eltern. Er hatte keinen Zweifel an ihrer Reaktion. Sie würden kein Wort mehr mit ihm reden, sobald sie erführen, dass er einen anderen Mann liebte. Peter hatte eine Tante, von der er nur durch reinen Zufall erfahren hatte, weil Peters Mutter und ihre Eltern keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr hatten. Sie lebte mit einer anderen Frau zusammen und Peter erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die Hass-Triaden, die seine Mutter ausgestoßen hatte, als er mal ein Bild von ihrer Schwester gefunden hatte.

Es war dieses Gespräch gewesen, dass Peter in der High Scholl und später am Collage dazu getrieben hatte, seine Gefühle zu ignorieren. Und er hatte zu dieser Zeit ohnehin gedacht, dass er keine Chance bei Bob hatte. Bob hatte im Collage ständig wechselnde Freundinnen gehabt und keinerlei Anzeichen gezeigt, dass er in Peter verliebt war. Also hatte Peter den Entschluss gefasst, zu ignorieren, was er für Bob empfand, und eine Familie zu gründen.

Peter fand Männer wie Frauen attraktiv und es war ihm nie schwer gefallen, eine Frau auf ein Date einzuladen. Und wenn er nicht so hoffnungslos in Bob verliebt gewesen wäre, dann hätte Cathy vielleicht tatsächlich eine Chance gehabt, sein Herz zu erobern. Lange Zeit hatte Peter sogar gehofft, dass er mit Cathys Hilfe Bob vergessen könnte. Diesen Gedanken hatte er erst wirklich aufgegeben, als er ein paar Monate vor Sophies Geburt das erste Mal mit Bob im Bett gelandet war.

„Peter?“

Er sah erschrocken hoch. Cathy stand in der Tür und musterte ihn und Christine, aber die Dunkelheit verbarg ihren Blick. Sie war an diesem Abend mit ihren Freundinnen ausgegangen. Es war der erste Abend mit ihren Freundinnen, seit Christine geboren worden war. Und sie arbeitete auch erst wieder seit einer Woche. Peter hatte den Tag und ihre Abwesenheit genutzt, um viele seiner Sachen in die Wohnung zu schaffen, deren Mietvertrag er am Anfang der Woche unterschrieben hatte.

„Hey“, erwiderte Peter leise. „Wie war der Abend?“

„Schön“, antwortete Christine. „Legst du Christine ins Bett? Wir könnten den Abend im Wohnzimmer ausklingen lassen, was hältst du davon?“

Peter seufzte. „Ich komme gleich.“

Damit war seine Galgenfrist abgelaufen. Dass Bob LA verlassen hatte, dass Bob ihn verlassen hatte, hatte Peter dazu getrieben, endlich Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. Er wünschte nur, Bob wäre ein paar Tage länger geblieben. Peter hätte so oder so nur noch wenige Tage Zeit gebraucht, um aus dieser Wohnung auszuziehen, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen seine Töchter nicht mehr jeden Tag zu sehen.

„Okay“, erwiderte Cathy.

Peter stand vorsichtig auf und legte Christine in ihre Kinderbettchen. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wann er das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde. Peter beugte sich über das Bett und hauchte dem kleinen Mädchen einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er das Zimmer verließ. Er vermisste seine Töchter schon jetzt, dabei hatte er die Wohnung noch nicht einmal verlassen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, wollte Cathy besorgt wissen, als Peter das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Peter schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er blieb stehen, statt sich zu ihr zu setzen. Peter sah seine Frau verzweifelt an. Er wusste nicht, wie er dieses Gespräch beginnen sollte.

„Nein. Es ist nichts in Ordnung“, stellte er leise fest.

Cathy musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Was ist los?“

Peter schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann sah er sie ernst an. „Ich werde ausziehen“, stellte er entschieden fest. „Ich habe seit Montag eine eigene Wohnung.“

„Was?“ Cathy sah ihn erschrocken und geschockt an. Einen Moment herrschte ungemütliche Stille zwischen ihnen. Dann sprang sie wütend auf. „Was heißt, du ziehst aus? Wie lange planst du das schon?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Eine Weile.“

„Du verfluchter Mistkerl!“, schrie Cathy.

Peter schloss eilig die Tür des Wohnzimmers. Er wollte nicht, dass die Mädchen von diesem Streit wach wurden. Peter wusste, dass er Cathys Wut verdiente. Aber die Kinder mussten davon nichts mitbekommen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Cathy!“, sagte er leise.

Was sollte er ihr nur sagen, ohne sie noch mehr zu verletzen? Dass er sie niemals geliebt hatte? Sie hatten gemeinsame Kinder und sie konnten nicht einfach auseinander gehen und sich nie wieder sehen. Er konnte ihr unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen.

„Ich liebe dich nicht mehr.“

„Von einem Moment auf den nächsten?“, fragte Cathy ungläubig und noch immer mit erhobener Stimme.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon … schon eine Weile nicht mehr. Ich …“ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich habe … dich betrogen.“

„Du hast eine andere?“ Cathy machte einen wütenden Schritt auf ihn zu und Peter erwartete wirklich eine Ohrfeige, aber sie hielt sich zurück.

Peter seufzte. „Na ja …“

„Einen anderen“, verbesserte Cathy sich, ohne Peter ausreden zu lassen. Sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf und das Entsetzen und die Wut in ihrem Blick wandelten sich in Abscheu. „Hat Bob dich doch noch rum gekriegt, ja?“

Peter runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Was?“ Wie kam sie so schnell auf Bob? Wann hatte er sich verraten.

Cathy schnaubte, und dann lachte sie hysterisch. „Er hat dich doch schon immer gewollt!“ Sie sah ihn finster an. „Du bist ein Arschloch, Peter! Willst du mich wirklich für diesen Idioten verlassen?“

„Abgesehen davon, dass Bob kein Idiot ist, tue ich genau das!“, erwiderte Peter. „Seit wann weißt du, dass Bob in mich verliebt ist?“

Er würde lieber nicht fragen, seit wann sie wusste, dass Peter selbst diese Gefühle schon seit vielen Jahren – länger als er sie kannte! - erwiderte. Er fühlte sich schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie von Anfang nur ausgenutzt hatte. Es wurde ihm in diesem Moment das erste Mal wirklich klar, wie schlecht er Cathy behandelt hatte.

„Liebe willst du das nennen?“, fragte Cathy spöttisch. „Das hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun, das ist einfach nur widerlich!“

Peter schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Cathy nicht wirklich dieser Meinung war und im Moment nur die Wut aus ihr sprach. Aber bevor er etwas dazu sagen konnte, fuhr sie schon fort.

„Ich hätte gar nicht zulassen sollen, dass du dich so oft mit diesem … diesem … Typen triffst! War doch klar, dass es so jemandem egal ist, dass du verheiratet bist! Du bist mein Mann, Peter!“

„Noch“, erwiderte Peter. „Ich werde die Scheidung einreichen!“

Er wollte nicht mit ihr über Bob streiten. Das hatten sie in der Vergangenheit schon viel zu oft getan und das sogar lange bevor Peter wirklich eine Affäre mit Bob gehabt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie es tatsächlich von Anfang an gewusst.

Cathy starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Was?“, fragte sie tonlos.

Peter seufzte. Es schien so, als hätte Cathy erst jetzt begriffen, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte. „Ich gehe und ich werde mich von dir scheiden lassen!“, wiederholte er.

„Das kannst du nicht tun!“, begehrte Cathy wütend auf. „Das hier ist deine Familie, Peter!“ Sie wies grob in die Richtung der beiden Kinderzimmer. „Willst du deine beiden Töchter wirklich verlassen?“

„Ich verlasse nicht Sophie und Christine, ich verlasse dich, Cathy!“, stellte Peter kopfschüttelnd fest. „Ich werde immer für die beiden Mädchen da sein, ganz egal was passiert. Aber ich werde nicht nur wegen der Mädchen bei dir bleiben!“

„Und du glaubst, wenn du dich von mir scheiden lässt, um mit einem anderen Mann … was auch immer zu tun, werde ich zu lassen, dass du noch Kontakt zu meinen Kindern haben wirst?“, rief Cathy aufgebracht.

„Es sind auch meine Kinder!“, erwiderte Peter, der Mühe hatte sich nach dieser Drohung noch zur Ruhe zu ermahnen. „Du hast nicht das Recht, sie mir wegzunehmen, nur weil ich mich in einen anderen Mann verliebt habe. Du machst dich lächerlich, mir damit zu drohen, Cathy!“

„Glaubst du, ja?“, fragte Cathy und ihre hysterische Stimme brach sich dabei. „Der einzige, der sich hier lächerlich macht, bist du!“ Sie machte zwei Schritt auf Peter zu. Er blieb ruhig stehen, auch als ihre Ohrfeige ihn traf. „Du bist ein Arschloch, Peter! Glaubst du ernsthaft, Bob könnte dir mehr geben, als deine Familie hier?“

Peter schluckte schwer. „Ja.“ Er war es Leid mit diesen Lügen zu leben und jedes Mal in den letzten dreizehn Monaten war es eine Überwindung gewesen, in diese Wohnung zurück zu kehren. „Ich habe vor einem Jahr entschlossen, mich von dir zu trennen, Cathy! Ich bin hier geblieben, weil ich dich nicht schwanger und mit einem kleinen Kind allein lassen wollte! Das hier ist keine Laune und ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern, nur weil du mich mit Sophie und Christine zu erpressen versuchst!“

„Du willst wirklich zehn Jahre Beziehung für eine kleine Affäre wegwerfen?“, fragte Cathy verzweifelt. Peter konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen. „Liegt dir denn überhaupt nichts an der Zeit, die wir zusammen hatten?“

Peter seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid, Cathy, dass ich dir so sehr weh tun muss. Ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben. Ich liebe Bob. Und ich muss endlich dazu stehen. Ich habe uns drei lange genug betrogen und unglücklich gemacht!“

„Du machst mich jetzt gerade unglücklich!“, begehrte Cathy auf.

„Ich weiß. Aber das habe ich auch in der Vergangenheit getan, nur dass du es nicht so sehr bemerkt hast, wie Bob und ich“, erwiderte Peter unruhig.

Er hoffte wirklich für Cathy, dass sie vielleicht irgendwann, wenn sie darüber hinweg gekommen war, dass er ihr gerade das Herz brach, einen Mann finden würde, der in der Lage war sie wirklich zu lieben. Cathy verdiente es, glücklich zu werden.

„Wie lange schon?“, wollte Cathy tonlos wissen.

Peters Blick folgte der Spur ihrer ersten Tränen, dann wandte er schuldbewusst sein Gesicht ab. „Spielt das eine Rolle?“, fragte er.

„Ja.“ Die Antwort wurde halb von einem Schluchzen verschluckt.

Peter antwortete nicht. Er fühlte die Schuld und das schlechte Gewissen wie glühende Stacheln in seiner Brust. Er mochte sie nicht lieben, aber es waren trotzdem zehn Jahre, die er an ihrer Seite verbracht hatte und sie war die Mutter seiner Kindern. Er hatte sie wirklich gern und er schreckte davor zurück, sie noch mehr zu verletzen, als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte in den letzten Jahren. Er seufzte tief. Peter wusste, dass Cathy ihn in Zukunft wahrscheinlich nur noch hassen würde.

„Wie lange?“, wiederholte Cathy ihre Frage mit zitternder Stimme.

Peter schluckte schwer. „Drei Jahre“, sagte er schließlich leise.

Sie starrte ihn schweigend an. Peter musterte sie vorsichtig aus dem Augenwinkel und er sah Überraschung und Entsetzen in ihrem Blick. Es dauerte lange Augenblicke, bis die Wut zurückkehrte.

„Du mieses Arschloch!“, schrie sie Peter schließlich an. „'Es tut mir Leid'“, äffte sie ihn nach. „Das ich nicht lache! Hau ab und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken!“

Peter schluckte schwer und nickte. „Ich werde gehen.“ Er seufzte. „Aber ich werde auch wiederkommen. Ich werde nicht aus dem Leben von Sophie und Christine verschwinden!“

Cathy schnaubte verächtlich. „Darin ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen! - Hau ab. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!“

Peter drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verließ die Wohnung. Viele seiner Sachen waren in der neuen Wohnung, er musste nichts mehr mitnehmen. Als die Tür hinter Peter ins Schloss fiel, fiel eine unendlich große Anspannung von ihm ab. Er hatte mit deutlich mehr Wut von Cathys Seite gerechnet, mit einem heftigen Streit. Aber vielleicht war sie zu geschockt von den Offenbarungen gewesen, um ihrer Wut freien Lauf zu lassen.

Peter seufzte und entschied, dass er jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken würde. Früher oder später würde er sich mit Cathy auseinander setzen müssen, aber das hatte im Moment Zeit. Jetzt würde er sich erst einmal um Bob kümmern. Peter hatte bei Bobs Vermieter nachgefragt und die Adresse eines Postfachs in San Francisco genannt bekommen. Er würde das Postfach beobachten und dort auf Bob warten müssen. Peter hatte sich bereits in einem billigen Hotel ein Zimmer gemietet und er würde noch an diesem Abend mit dem Nachtzug nach San Francisco fahren.

Peter würde nicht zulassen, dass Bob ihn einfach hier zurück ließ. Nicht, ohne wenigstens um ihn zu kämpfen, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht zu lange gebraucht hatte, um zu erkennen, dass Bob alles war, was er in seinem Leben wollte. Er wollte sein Leben mit Bob teilen und er würde diesen Wunsch nicht aufgeben, nur weil Bob entschieden hatte davon zu laufen und ihn hier zurück zu lassen.


	5. hell-bent - wild entschlossen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob wird in seiner neuen Wohnung in San Francisco von Peter überrascht, der entschlossen ist, Bob zurück zu gewinnen.

Bob war überrascht, als er das Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte. Er hatte noch niemanden hier in San Francisco kennen gelernt, der ihn besuchen kommen würde. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass seine neuen Kollegen noch gar nicht wussten, wo er wohnte. Er verstand sich gut mit ihnen und das machte ihm den Schritt in ein neues Leben viel einfacher, aber er war erst den dritten Tag hier und er wollte niemanden in das kleine Zimmer einladen, dass er sich vorläufig gemietet hatte.

Es diente eigentlich als Ferienapartment und wirklich wohl fühlte Bob sich hier auch nicht. Aber eine richtige Wohnung würde er sich erst suchen, wenn er die Probezeit überstanden hatte. Wenn fest stand, dass er wirklich hier blieb.

Im Moment zog es Bob noch viel zu sehr nach LA zurück und er hatte so oft vor seinem halb gepackten Koffer gestanden, in der festen Überzeugung auf der Stelle zurück zu fahren. Der Liebeskummer hatte ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr so geplagt, wie in den letzten Tagen. Nicht einmal, als Peter ihm erzählt hatte, dass Cathy ein zweites Mal schwanger war, war es ihm so schlecht gegangen, obwohl ihn auch das unglaublich nach unten gezogen hatte.

Bob musste sich jeden Tag daran erinnern, hart zu bleiben. Sowohl sich selbst gegenüber als auch Peter gegenüber. Er hatte so oft sein Handy in Händen gehalten (ein neues mit neuer Nummer, schließlich _wollte_ er keinen Kontakt zu Peter) und sich nur schwer davon abhalten können, Peter anzurufen. Vielleicht, wenn er Peter noch eine Chance geben würde …

Aber weiter brachte Bob diesen Gedanken nie. Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, erinnerte er sich immer wieder. Peter würde Cathy nicht verlassen, weil der Wunsch nach einer Familie ihm so viel wichtiger war, als jegliche möglichen Gefühle für Bob.

Um so erschütterter war Bob, als er die Tür öffnete und Peter davor stehend fand. Für einen langen Moment starrte Bob seinen Freund nur sprachlos an.

„Hey“, meinte Peter leise.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“, platzte es als erstes aus Bob heraus. Er hielt sich an der Tür fest. Sein erster Impuls war es gewesen, einfach die Tür zuzuschlagen. Aber das konnte er nicht. Peter war hier und das ließ Hoffnung in Bob aufwallen, gegen die er vollkommen machtlos war.

„Dein Vermieter in LA hat mir deine Nachsendeadresse gegeben“, antwortete Peter. „Ich hab an dem Postfach gewartet und bin dir dann gefolgt.“ Peter lächelte vorsichtig.

Bob seufzte. Sie hatten lange genug als Detektive gearbeitet, damit so etwas reine Routine war. Er hatte nur irgendwie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Peter tatsächlich versuchen würde ihm nachzukommen. Bob war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass Peter seine Entscheidung hin nahm.

„Und was willst du jetzt hier?“ Es fiel ihm so unglaublich schwer, Peter nicht zu sich zu ziehen. Die Sehnsucht nach Peter war so unendlich groß. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt!“

Peter wandte verletzt den Blick ab. „Hast du“, stimmte er leise zu. „Aber du hast mir keine Chance gelassen, irgendetwas dazu zu sagen oder … um dich zu kämpfen!“

Bob starrte ihn überrascht an. Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich glaube dir das nicht, Peter!“, stellte er leise fest. „Du liebst dieses Bild deiner kleinen, heilen Familie zu sehr, um mir geben zu können, was ich mir wünsche. Und was ich verdiene, Peter! Ich bin es Leid, dein kleines, dreckiges Geheimnis zu sein!“

„Das warst du nie!“, unterbrach Peter ihn aufbrausend. „So habe ich dich niemals gesehen! Ich … Lass uns reden, bitte?“ Peter atmete tief durch. „Ich … Lass mich dich auf einen Kaffee einladen, ja?“

Bob zögerte.

„Bitte?“

Bob gab seufzend nach und nickte. „Also gut. Hier um die Ecke ist ein Café.“

Er nahm sich seinen Schlüssel und sein Portemonnaie. Bob wusste nicht, ob ihm das hier wirklich gut tun würde. Er hatte noch immer Angst davor, dass Peter anfangen würde leere Versprechungen zu machen und er darauf herein fiel. Peters Auftauchen hatte ihn so hoffnungsvoll werden lassen, dass er schon jetzt ein Mal mehr mit dem Gedanken spielte nach LA zurückzukehren.

Sie schwiegen auf dem Weg aus dem Haus hinaus und die beiden Straßen hinunter bis zu dem Café. Sie liefen nah nebeneinander und mehr als ein Mal streiften Peters Finger Bobs Hand. Bob hielt jedes Mal den Atem an, zuckte aber auch immer zurück. Ihn verwirrt die ganze Situation. Peter verhielt sich so normalerweise nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie nicht in LA waren, aber irgendwie wollte Bob nicht daran glauben, dass es nur das war.

„Ich habe mich von Cathy getrennt“, stellte Peter fest, kaum dass sie saßen.

Bob starrte ihn sprachlos an. Damit hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Das war nicht mal ein Versprechen, vor dem er sich gefürchtet hatte. Es war eine Feststellung. Und dann war es auch noch das, was Bob seit drei Jahren erhoffte.

„Was?“, brachte er irgendwann hervor.

„Ich habe seit letzter Woche Montag eine eigenen Wohnung. Ich …“ Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich habe erst mit Cathy reden wollen und dann mit dir. Ich dachte, ich wäre ihr wenigstens das schuldig. Aber vielleicht hätte ich das doch schon früher tun sollen.“

Bob atmete tief durch. „Warum hast du nicht früher mit mir darüber gesprochen.“ Er musterte Peter nachdenklich. „Weißt du … irgendwie fühlt es sich für mich so an, als wäre das jetzt eine Panikreaktion, weil ich entschieden habe, dass es besser ist zu gehen.“

Peter schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich …. Ich habe vor einem Jahr entschieden, dass ich Cathy verlassen werde. Aber ich wollte sie nicht schwanger allein lassen. Vor allen Dingen, weil ich Angst hatte, der Stress der Trennung würde die Schwangerschaft gefährden. Du weißt, dass Cathy schon bei Sophie sehr anfällig dafür war. Und … ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde dir irgendwelche leeren Versprechungen machen. Du hättest mir nicht geglaubt, dass ich es wirklich ernst meine, während Cathy schwanger zu Hause sitzt.“

„Nein, hätte ich nicht“, stimmte Bob ihm zu. „Und ich hatte immer Angst, dass du mit solchen leeren Versprechungen anfangen würdest.“ Bob wandte den Blick ab. „Weil das nur noch mehr falsche Hoffnung geschürt hätte. Es war auch so schlimm genug zuzusehen, wie du jedes Mal gehst … statt bei mir zu bleiben.“

Peter seufzte schwer. „Ich weiß. Und es tut mir Leid. Ich … Es war niemals meine Absicht, dir weh zu tun, Bob! Ich war nur einfach nicht in der Lage, mich den Konsequenzen zu stellen … wenn ich mich von Cathy trenne und zu dir stehe.“

„Konsequenzen?“, hakte Bob verwirrt nach.

„Hast du dich vor deinen Eltern schon geoutet?“, wollte Peter zögernd wissen.

Bob runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Nicht so richtig“, erwiderte er.

Was hätte es auch für einen Sinn gehabt? Dann hätten seine Eltern nicht mehr erwartet, dass er eine Freundin mit nach Hause brachte, sondern einen Freund. Aber das hätte er genauso wenig gekonnt. Es gab nur Peter in seinem Leben und den hätte er seinen Eltern nicht vorstellen können.

„Ich muss mich nicht vor meinen Eltern outen um zu wissen, dass sie danach nie wieder ein Wort mit mir sprechen werden“, stellte Peter leise fest. „Ich weiß das, seit ich zwölf bin, oder so. Und … und als ich gemerkt habe, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, da habe ich entschieden, es zu ignorieren, weil ich mich nicht mit den Konsequenzen auseinandersetzten wollte. Und dann habe ich bemerkt, dass es nicht einfach vorbei geht, das 'in dich verliebt sein' meine ich. Also habe ich mir eine Freundin gesucht und gehofft, es würde dann vorbei gehen. Zum Schluss habe ich Cathy sogar geheiratet, weil es einfach erwartet wurde und weil ich dachte, dass es der richtige nächste Schritt wäre.“ Peter hob die Schultern. „Hat nur auch nicht geholfen, um dich zu vergessen!“

„Offensichtlich“, murmelte Bob überrascht. „Seit … Wann hast du dich in mich verliebt?“

Peter lächelte schwach. „In der High School, im letzten Jahr irgendwann.“

Bob seufze resigniert. „Das heißt, wenn ich mich damals getraut hätte, auf dich zuzugehen, dann hätten wir vielleicht doch die Chance auf eine echte Beziehung gehabt?“

„Das haben wir immer noch“, erwiderte Peter sanft.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich war da diese unendlich Hoffnung, die das Herz in seiner Brust schneller schlagen ließ. Aber Bob hatte sich entschieden damit abzuschließen, mit Peter abzuschließen. Er wollte endlich ein Leben haben, wie er es sich wünschte. Das ging nicht mit Peter in seinem Leben, das hatte er eingesehen. Er konnte Peter nicht glauben.

„Doch, Bob!“, fuhr Peter unbeirrt fort. „Ich liebe dich. Ich weiß, dass ich wahrscheinlich viel zu lange gebraucht habe, um diesen Gefühlen für dich auch endlich zu folgen und das tut mir Leid. Ich möchte mein Leben mit dir zusammen verbringen!“

Bob sah seinen Freund lange schweigend an. Es ist zu spät, wollte er sagen, aber kein Ton verließ seine Lippen. So sehr er auch versucht hatte, sich selbst einzureden, dass er mit Peter abgeschlossen hatte, die Hoffnung darauf, dass Peter sich tatsächlich doch noch für ihn entscheiden würde, saß einfach zu tief und zu fest in seinem Herzen.

„Du hast also eine neue Wohnung“, stellte Bob leise fest. Er wollte nicht auf das eingehen, was Peter zuvor gesagt hatte. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, was er dazu hätte sagen können.

Peter nickte lächelnd. „Ja. Ich habe seit Christines Geburt danach gesucht. Es ist nur nicht so einfach eine passende Wohnung in der Nähe zu finden, die ich mir noch leisten kann, wenn ich den Unterhalt zahlen muss. - Ich bin vorgestern umgezogen und habe Cathy gesagt, dass ich mich scheiden lassen werde.“

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst“, murmelte Bob überrascht.

Er wusste nicht, ob er das glauben konnte oder wollte. Bob wusste, wenn Peter mit all diesen Neuigkeiten vor einer Woche zu ihm gekommen wäre, hätte Bob nicht einen Moment an seiner Aufrichtigkeit gezweifelt. Aber die Dinge hatten sich verändert, zumindest für Bob.

Er war nach San Francisco gekommen, um seinem Abschluss mit Peter zu finden. Nach Monaten des Zögerns und mit sich Haderns hatte er sich endlich zu diesem Schritt durchringen können. Auf der einen Seite wollte Bob nichts lieber, als Peter zu glauben, aber er hatte furchtbare Angst davor, am Ende doch wieder nur der Verlierer zu sein.

„Das tue ich!“, bestätigte Peter sanft.

„Was ist mit deinen Töchtern?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter seufzte schwer. „Wenn Cathy ihre Drohung wahr macht, dann wird das ein harter Kampf. Ich werde das Sorgerecht nicht aufgeben und ich werde immer für die beiden Mädchen da sein. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Cathys diese Dinge nur aus der Wut und Enttäuschung heraus gesagt hat.“

Bob runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Was hat Cathy denn gesagt?“, wollte er wissen.

„Dass sie dafür sorgen würde, dass ich Sophie und Christine nie wieder sehe.“ Peter atmete tief durch. „Wie gesagt, ich hoffe, sie hat das nur gesagt, weil sie mir weh tun wollte.“

Bob nickte zögernd. Diese Drohung musste in Peter unweigerlich Panik hervorrufen. „Und wenn es keine leere Drohung war?“

„Keine Ahnung“, murmelte Peter. „Dann muss ich mir einen Anwalt suchen. Aber ich habe noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht! Ich wollte erst einmal dich finden und mit dir reden!“

„Du stellst mich über deine Töchter?“, fragte Bob überrascht an.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Eher auf die selbe Stufe wie die beiden. Und ich kann gerade nicht viel mehr für die beiden tun, als abzuwarten ob Cathy sich beruhigt. Und ich dachte, wenn ich dich zu lange hier allein lasse, dann habe ich gar keine Chance mehr bei dir.“

Bob wandte traurig den Blick ab. „Keine Ahnung, ob du überhaupt noch eine Chance hast“, murmelte er. Er war noch immer so überrumpelt von Peters unerwartetem Auftauchen, dass er kaum erfassen konnte, was das nun wirklich bedeutete oder was er damit anfangen sollte. „Ich habe hier einen neuen Job.“

„Was ist das für ein Job?“, wollte Peter wissen und Bob hörte deutlich, dass es echte Neugier war.

„Die LA Post hat ein kleines Kunstmagazin hier in San Francisco aufgekauft und man hat mir angeboten, die Neuorganisation der Redaktion zu übernehmen“, berichtete Bob. „Es sind nur fünf Mitarbeiter. Sie sind super nett und ein gut eingespieltes Team. Aber sie sind natürlich auch ganz andere Standards gewohnt, als sie bei uns herrschen. Es wird schon eine Herausforderung sein, den Charme der Redaktion beizubehalten und es trotzdem unseren Standards anzupassen.“

„Das hört sich nach einer Beförderung an!“, stellte Peter grinsend fest.

Bob erwiderte das Grinsen. „Vorausgesetzt, dass ich das nicht in den Sand setze. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll oder was daraus eigentlich werden soll. Und das ist Arbeit für ein paar Monate oder länger.“ Bob seufzte. „Erst einmal bin ich für drei Wochen hier. Um die Leute kennen zu lernen und zu entschieden, ob ich diesen Job wirklich will, obwohl ich daran kaum noch Zweifel habe.“

„Was ist das für ein Magazin?“, wollte Peter neugierig wissen.

„Ein paar Kunststudenten haben es vor einigen Jahren gegründet, um ihre eigene Arbeit und die ihrer Kommilitonen vorstellen zu können. Am Anfang haben sie die Ausgaben sogar noch kostenlos zu den Galerien hier in der Stadt geschickt. Ich denke das ist der Grund, warum sie danach nicht mehr aus den roten Zahlen raus gekommen sind. Mittlerweile ist das Magazin in der Kunstszene in ganz Kalifornien ganz gut bekannt und auch gefragt“, berichtete Bob enthusiastisch.

Er freute sich wirklich darauf, mit diesem Magazin zu arbeiten. Die Kunst war immer sein Hobby geblieben und er hatte über einige aufsteigende Künstler in den vergangenen Jahren geschrieben, obwohl er hauptsächlich als Gerichtsreporter in LA tätig gewesen war. Und er würde dem auch hier in San Francisco weiter nachgehen, neben der Arbeit in der kleinen Kunst-Redaktion.

„Die LA Post will das Konzept des Magazins auch in die anderen Staaten bringen. Das wäre dann wohl mein nächster Job, sobald die Redaktion hier auf Vordermann gebracht habe. Ich bin unglaublich gespannt darauf, wie das wird!“, fuhr Bob strahlend fort. „Ich kann es immer noch kaum fassen, dass man mir das angeboten hat! Vor allen Dingen, weil ich bisher ja nicht so regelmäßig über Künstler und ihre Werke geschrieben habe.“

„Ich freue mich für dich“, stellte Peter lächelnd fest. „Hast du denn schon eine neue Wohnung hier?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Erst mal habe ich das Ein-Zimmer-Apartment, von dem du mich abgeholt hast. Wie gesagt, ich bin erst mal für drei Wochen hier um mich umzusehen und einzugewöhnen. Aber ich bin schon fleißig auf der Suche nach einer Wohnung.“ Er sah Peter ernst an. „Ich werde hier bleiben, Peter. Auch wenn es zwischen uns anders wäre, als es jetzt ist, hätte ich mir diesen Job nicht entgehen lassen! Und … so kam mir das Angebot gerade recht.“

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht“, murmelte Peter. Er seufzte. „Aber ich hätte dir auch gründlich den Kopf gewaschen, wenn du darüber nachgedacht hättest, dieses Angebot auszuschlagen! … Ich bin nur traurig, dass mir nicht früher davon erzählt hast.“

Bob wich Peters Blick aus. „Ich dachte, du würdest mich überreden wollen in LA zu bleiben!“

Peter schnaubte. „Ich weiß, ich hab mich wie ein Arsch verhalten in den letzten Jahren. Aber so weit wäre ich nicht einmal zu meiner schlimmsten Zeit gegangen!“ Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, Bob. Ich habe so schrecklich viel falsch gemacht in den letzten Jahren. Aber … ich werde uns beide trotzdem nicht einfach so auf geben!“

„Was willst du eigentlich genau von mir?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Eine Beziehung“, antwortete Peter ohne zu zögern. „Mit dir ausgehen, mit dir Zeit verbringen, mit dir zusammen meinen Mädchen den Zoo und den Rummel zeigen, sobald sie alt genug sind. Ihnen irgendwann Fahrradfahren beibringen. Mit dir zu Familienfesten gehen. Also … eher zu Festen deiner Familie, denn wie schon gesagt, wird meine nicht mehr mit mir reden und mich ganz sicher nicht auf irgendwelchen Festen dabei haben wollen. … Und irgendwann würde ich gern mit dir zusammenziehen. Aber das ist wohl noch für einige Zeit Zukunftsmusik.“

Bob schluckte schwer. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ihn pures Glück durchströmte. Bob konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, ob das erwähnte Zusammenziehen oder das Einbeziehen in das Leben von Peters Töchtern mehr dazu beitrug. Das klang alles andere als nach leere Versprechen. Das klang nach sehr konkreten Plänen. Peter schien wirklich wild entschlossen zu sein, Bob zurück zu gewinnen.

„Ich meine es ernst!“, fuhr Peter sanft fort. Er griff nach Bobs Händen auf dem Tisch und umschloss sie mit seinen Fingern. Bob starrte darauf und folgte fasziniert der Bewegung von Peters Daumen, der sanft über seine Haut strich.

„Aber jetzt liegen über 500 km zwischen uns“, stellte Bob leise fest.

Er sprach nicht aus, dass er das für ein fast genauso großes Hindernis hielt, wie Cathy es gewesen war. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Cathy niemals ganz verschwinden würde und mit Sicherheit auch nicht einfach ihre Beziehung zu Peter aufgeben würde. Cathy würde versuchen, Peter für sich zurück zu gewinnen. Und Bob war nicht in LA um sie daran zu hindern.

„Es fährt jeden Tag ein Nachtzug. Und mit dem Flieger sind es nur anderthalb Stunden“, erwidert Peter. „Die waren nur schon ausgebucht, als ich danach gesucht habe, also musste ich die lange und teurere Zugfahrt nehmen. - Ich kann an den Wochenenden her kommen. Oder du kannst nach LA kommen. Und … irgendwann, je nachdem wie es läuft und ob du es willst, kann ich vielleicht ganz her kommen.“

Bob starrte ihn überrascht an. „Du willst hier her kommen?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „War nur so ein Gedanke. Ist das eine Schnapsidee?“

Bob lächelte verhalten. „Nein, ich glaube nicht.“ Er hatte Mühe sein glückliches Grinsen zurückzuhalten. Seine innere Stimme der Vernunft ermahnte ihn noch immer zur Vorsicht. „Du solltest nur nichts überstürzen!“

Peter seufzte. „Das tue ich nicht. Ich habe nur eine Menge rumgesponnen in den letzten Tagen. Neben den ernsthaften Gedanken, darüber wie ich mich bei dir entschuldigen kann und was ich tun kann, damit meine Kinder nicht zu sehr darunter leiden müssen, dass ich Mist gebaut habe.“

„Wann musst du zurück nach LA?“, wollte Bob zögernd wissen.

Er wollte Peter hier behalten und er wusste schon jetzt, dass es ihm unglaublich schwer fallen würde, sich von Peter zu verabschieden. Vielleicht war es nicht schlecht, dass sie so eine weite Strecke voneinander trennte, zumindest vorläufig. Das würde sie dazu zwingen, den Abstand zu halten, den Bob für sich brauchte und sich ganz bewusst Zeit füreinander zu nehmen.

„Ich habe mir bis Ende nächster Woche Urlaub genommen und für Sonntagabend einen Flug gebucht“, berichtete Peter.

„Dann solltest du die Zeit dafür nutzen mich endlich einmal zu einem richtigen Date auszuführen!“, fordert Bob.

Peter nickte enthusiastisch. „Das war der Plan!“

„Und ich muss mir diese Stadt nicht allein ansehen!“, stellte Bob lächelnd fest. „Meine neuen Kollegen haben mir eine Liste von Sehenswürdigkeiten gemacht, die ich mir _unbedingt_ und _sofort_ ansehen sollte“, berichtete er lachend.

Bob dachte, dass er vielleicht nicht so euphorisch sein sollte. Sein Plan nach San Francisco zu gehen um Peter zu vergessen war nach nur drei Tagen von eben diesem torpediert worden. Aber vielleicht war es trotzdem der Neuanfang, den er sich erhofft hatte. Ein besserer Neuanfang, als er sich erhofft hatte.


	6. Relaxation - Entspannung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bei der Einschulung von Sophie erzählt Justus der neuen Lehrerin von Sophie (die uns nur all zu bekannt ist ;)), wie es um die Familienverhältnisse des kleinen Mädchen steht und was aus Bob und Peter geworden ist, nachdem Peter endlich entschieden hatte, zu seinem Freund zu stehen.

Justus lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen und breit grinsend an die alte Eiche, die schon auf diesem Schulhof gestanden hatte, als er zusammen mit Peter und Bob hier zur Schule gegangen war. Er beobachtete seine beiden Freunde, die ein paar Meter entfernt versuchten eine aufgedrehte, gerade vier Jahre alt gewordene Christine und eine aufgeregte, sechsjährige Sophie zu bändigen.

Es war Sophies großer Tag. In einer Woche begann das neue Schuljahr und Sophie erzählte seit Monaten jedem, der es hören wollte oder nicht, dass sie ab dann selbst zur Schule gehen würde.

„Hey, Justus. Was machst du denn hier?“

Justus sah überrascht zur Seite und brauchte einen langen Moment um die Frau neben sich zu erkennen, auch wenn er die Stimme sofort erkannt hatte.

„Kelly. Ich könnte dir die gleiche Frage stellen!“, erwiderte er lächelnd. Er wies zu Peter und Bob. „Peters Große wird heute eingeschult.“

„Ich weiß.“ Kelly folgte Justus Blick. „Sie kommt in meine Klasse. Stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als ich ihren Namen und den ihres Vaters gesehen habe!“

„Du bist Lehrerin geworden?“, fragte Justus überrascht.

Kelly grinste breit. „Ist das so eine Überraschung?“

Justus ob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mir ehrlich gesagt gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was aus dir geworden ist. - Mich hat das Drama der beiden da vorn viel zu sehr beschäftigt, um mir viele Gedanken darüber zu machen, was aus den Leuten von der High School geworden ist.“

„Hm.“ Kelly sah wieder zu Peter und Bob. Christine saß mittlerweile auf Bobs Schultern und winkte lachend zu ihrer Schwester hinunter. „Wie sind Peter und Bob an zwei Töchter gekommen?“

Justus sah stirnrunzelnd zu Kelly. „Genau genommen sind das Peters Töchter, die er zusammen mit seiner Ex-Frau hat. Siehst du die Frau dort, ein Stück von Peter und Bob entfernt? Das ist Cathy.“

Jetzt sah Kelly verwirrt zu Justus. „Ex-Frau? Aber … Also, alle sind im letzten Schuljahr davon ausgegangen, Peter und Bob wären zusammen!“

„Tatsächlich?“ Justus war ein wenig überrascht davon.

Er hatte nichts in der Art mitbekommen. Aber in der Regel hatte ihn der Klatsch in der High School auch nicht interessiert. Er hatte sich nur dann danach umgehört, wenn es mal für einen ihrer Fälle hätte nützlich sein können. Und er selbst hatte erst sehr viel später mitbekommen, was zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden vor sich ging, obwohl er mittlerweile wusste, dass sie tatsächlich seit Ende der High School umeinander herum geschlichen waren. Er hatte einfach zu viel Zeit mit den beiden verbracht, um die schleichend kommende Veränderung sofort zu bemerken.

Kelly lachte. „Oh ja! Alle dachten, Peter hätte mich für Bob verlassen und ich konnte mich vor den Mitleids-Dates gar nicht retten!“

„Moment, du hattest doch Schluss gemacht!“, erinnerte Justus.

Kelly grinste breit. „Das wussten ja die anderen nicht. Ich hatte eine Menge Spaß im letzten Jahr!“

„Das ist ziemlich hinterhältig!“, meinte Justus lachend.

Kelly hob die Schultern. „Ich war zwei Jahr mit Peter zusammen gewesen und hatte das Gefühl, ein bisschen was nachholen zu müssen! Das habe ich getan. - Also waren Peter und Bob damals gar nicht zusammen?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sind sie erst seit … naja, jeder von den dreien wird dir eine andere Zeitspanne sagen. Cathy würde dir sagen, seit sechs Jahren und über die drei Jahre jammern, in denen Peter und Bob hinter ihrem Rücken eine Affäre hatten. Peter würde wohl etwas über drei Jahre sagen, also seit dem Moment, in dem er sich von Cathy getrennt hat. Und ich denke, Bob sieht sich und Peter seit ungefähr zwei Jahren in einer Beziehung. Um diese Zeit herum haben Peter und Bob sich hier in Rocky Beach eine gemeinsame Wohnung gesucht, als fest stand, dass Bob von San Francisco zurück kommt.“

„Oh.“ Kelly sah überrascht zurück zu der kleinen Familie. „Das hätte ich weder Peter noch Bob zugetraut!“, stellte sie leise fest.

„Peter ist der Böse in der Geschichte“, murmelte Justus.

Er war sehr lange sehr wütend auf Peter gewesen. Er hatte versucht Peter von Anfang an davon zu überzeugen, sich zwischen seiner Frau und Bob zu entscheiden, weil Justus gesehen hatte, wie sehr es Bob zusetzte, dass er für Peter nur die kleine, heimliche Affäre war. Justus hatte sich in dieser Sache immer auf Bobs Seite geschlagen. Und als Bob nach San Francisco gegangen war und am Anfang nicht mal ihm gesagt hatte, wo er hin ging, da hatte Justus sich das erste Mal so erbittert mit Peter gestritten, dass er für eine Weile wirklich geglaubt hatte, ihre Freundschaft würde daran zerbrechen. Und es hatte viel Zeit gebraucht, damit Justus Peter hatte verzeihen können, dass er so sehr mit Bobs Gefühlen gespielt hatte.

„Wow.“ Kelly musterte ihn aus großen Augen. „Seit wann machst du Unterschiede zwischen deinen beiden besten Freunden? - Wenn ich mir das da hinten ansehe, dann ist Cathy das Opfer!“

Justus seufzte. „Das ist sie. Aber das war Bob auch, weil Peter zu feige war sich zu entscheiden, ob er das Bild seiner heilen Familie aufrecht erhalten oder seinem Herzen folgen will. Bob war nur zu verliebt und zu sehr von Sehnsucht zerfressen, um Peter widerstehen zu können.“

„Musstest du viel nachhelfen, um Peter auf die richtige Spur zu bringen?“, wollte Kelly wissen.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es versucht, aber Peter hat mir nie zugehört. Als Cathy das zweite Mal schwanger war und Peter Bob davon erzählt hat, da hat es bei Peter wohl endlich 'Klick' gemacht. Aber er hat sich erst ein Jahr später tatsächlich von Cathy getrennt. Da hatte Bob schon einen Job in Sah Francisco angeboten bekommen und war dort hin gegangen, in der Hoffnung dieser Abstand würde ihm helfen über Peter hinweg zu kommen. Peter ist ihm nach gereist und sie haben mehr oder weniger eine Fernbeziehung geführt, bis Bob zurück gekommen ist. Peter ist fast jedes Wochenende nach San Francisco geflogen und ich glaube, er musste wirklich um Bob kämpfen. Ich habe Bob in diesem Jahr nicht oft gesehen, aber ich glaube, der Abstand hat ihm die Kraft gegeben, Peter zumindest für eine Weile zurückweisen zu können. Ich weiß zumindest sicher, dass Peter sehr lange gefürchtet hat, Bob nicht für sich zurückgewinnen zu können.“

„Und Cathy?“, fragte Kelly.

Justus sah zu Peters Ex-Frau. Es verwunderte ihn selbst ein wenig, dass sie sich zum Wohl ihrer Töchter so gut zusammenreißen konnte. Sie kam weder mit Peter noch mit Bob sehr gut klar. Aber ihre Versuche Peter die Mädchen wegzunehmen hatte sie selbst zu Fall gebracht.

„Ich denke, Cathy wäre im Moment an jedem anderen Ort lieber, als hier. Aber trotz allem, was sie nach der Trennung getan hat, liebt sie ihre Töchter und ich denke, Sophie wäre sehr traurig gewesen, ihren großen Tag ohne ihre Mum zu feiern.“ Justus seufzte. „Am Anfang hat Cathy versucht, Peter für sich zurück zu gewinnen. Aber sie hat wohl sehr schnell eingesehen, dass sie dabei keine Chance hatte.“

„Danach hat sie versucht, Peter die Mädchen wegzunehmen, weil sie wusste, wie sehr ihm das weh tun würde.“ Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Peter liebt seine Töchter abgöttisch und er würde alles für sie tun. Cathy hat ein paar üble Verdächtigungen geäußert, nachdem sie festgestellt hat, das Peters Partnerwahl kein Argument gegen das Sorgerecht für Peter ist. Sie hat ihm das Jugendamt und die Polizei auf den Hals gehetzt, hat ihn die Mädchen nicht sehen lassen, hatte sogar Pläne mit den beiden Kinder ans andere Ende des Landes zu ziehen. Das war ein ziemlich hässlicher Kampf bis vor einem halben Jahr. Letztendlich hat es darin geendet, dass Peter das Aufenthaltsbestimmungsrecht hat und die Mädchen damit bei Peter und Bob wohnen. Aber Cathy und Peter teilen sich das Sorgerecht und seit Cathy sich damit abgefunden hat, ist es ein bisschen ruhiger geworden.“

„Haben die Kinder viel davon mitbekommen?“, wollte Kelly besorgt wissen.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Das versuchen wir noch heraus zu finden. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Sophie einige Dinge mitbekommen hat, von denen wir dachten, es wäre unbemerkt an ihr vorbeigegangen. Selbst Cathy war klug genug, die Mädchen nicht aktiv in ihre Spielchen mit einzubeziehen.“

„Die Kinder bemerken oft mehr, als die Eltern denken“, stellte Kelly leise fest. „Na ja, ich werde selbst sehen, wie sehr es Sophie beeinflusst hat.“

„Weiß Peter schon, dass du Sophies Lehrerin bist?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Kelly schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine ältere Kollegin sollte die Klasse ursprünglich übernehmen. Sie hat letzte Woche eine Krebsdiagnose bekommen. Es ist ein frühes Stadium und wahrscheinlich wird eine OP reichen, aber sie fällt mindestens für drei Monate aus. Also habe ich die Klasse kurzfristig übernommen. Die Eltern wurden noch gar nicht informiert. - Glaubst du, er wird ein Problem damit haben?“

Justus sah sie überrascht an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich glaube eher, er wird froh sein, Sophie in den Händen von jemandem zu wissen, dem er vertraut. Er … ist manchmal ein bisschen überführsorglich.“ Aber das war auch kein Wunder. Cathys verbitterter Kampf hatte mehr als einmal an einen Punkt geführt, an dem Peter wirklich hatte fürchten müssen, seine Kinder nicht wieder zusehen. Das hatte seine Anhänglichkeit den beiden Mädchen gegenüber nur gesteigert.

„Das sind in der Regel alle Eltern, gerade beim ersten Kind“, erwiderte Kelly lachend. „Wie kommt Bob mit den Kinder klar?“

„Gut. Er liebt sie fast genauso sehr wie Peter es tut. Und sie lieben ihn. Ach, und seine Eltern. Die perfekten Großeltern, die nichts anderes im Kopf haben, als ihre Enkelkinder zu verwöhnen!“, berichtete Justus.

Er sah sich um, aber Bobs Eltern waren noch nicht da. Es war kein Wunder, denn sie waren viel zu früh. Sophie war viel zu ungeduldig gewesen, um zu Hause auf den Beginn der Einschulung zu warten. Sie war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, wenn sie noch mehr Zeit zu Hause vertrödelten, dann würden sie zu spät kommen. Justus war sich sicher, dass diese Euphorie innerhalb von zwei Wochen verschwinden würde, wenn Sophie erkennen würde, dass Schule auch Arbeit bedeutete.

„Und Peters Eltern?“, fragte Kelly.

Justus schnaubte. „Sie sind der Grund dafür, dass Peter diese ganze Sache überhaupt erst angefangen hat. Seit er sich geoutet hat, haben sie kein Wort mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Und sie weigern sich, die Mädchen zu sehen, seit sie bei Peter wohnen. Peter wusste, was er zu erwarten hätte, wenn er sich outet und hat irgendwann entschieden, dass es der bessere Weg wäre, eine Familie zu gründen, statt die Beziehung zu seinen Eltern aufs Spiel zu setzen!“

Kelly seufzte. „Ich habe sie schon immer seltsam gefunden. Aber das hätte ich nicht erwartet!“

Justus hob die Schultern. „Sie sind einigermaßen tolerant, so lange es nicht ihre eigene Familie betrifft“, stellte er fest. „Wenn es die eigene Familie betrifft, dann ist es die größte Schande überhaupt. - Peter kommt einigermaßen damit klar und die Mädchen vergessen seine Eltern langsam. Ich glaube Christine kann sich gar nicht an sie erinnern und Sophie hat schon lange nicht mehr nach ihnen gefragt. Cathys Eltern sind wunderbare Großeltern und sie kommen ganz gut mit Peter und Bob klar. Sie waren wütend und sind noch immer enttäuscht, dass er ihre Tochter so ausgenutzt hat, aber sie kommen deutlich besser mit der ganzen Situation klar, als Cathy.“

Kelly schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich an Cathys Stelle würde Peter hassen.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie das nicht sogar tut“, stellte Justus leise fest. „Zu verdenken wäre es ihr nicht. - Ich bin nur froh, dass sie ihren Kindern gegenüber fair genug ist, sich zurück zu halten.“

„Im Moment sehen die fünf ganz entspannt aus!“, meinte Kelly lächelnd.

Justus sah zu der kleinen Familie hinüber. Mittlerweile tanzten Sophie und Christine Hand in Hand lachend um ihre Mutter. Cathy drehte sich mit ihnen mit und es war einer der wenigen Momente in den letzten Jahren, in denen Justus sie frei lachen sah. Und auch Peter und Bob wirkten deutlich entspannter als noch vor ein paar Monaten. Seit der Kampf um das Sorgerecht beigelegt worden war, waren sie alle sehr viel ruhiger geworden.

„Ihr seid übrigens viel zu früh!“, stellte Kelly lachend fest.

Justus grinste. „Sophie wollte keine Minute länger zu Hause warten. Sie war der Meinung, wir kämen zu spät. - Sie ist unglaublich aufgedreht und aktiv. Du wirst eine Menge Arbeit mit ihr haben!“

„Nichts, was ich nicht gewohnt bin“, erwiderte Kelly lächelnd. „Und Peter wird es mir wenigstens nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich ihm sage, dass er seine Tochter ein bisschen mehr im Zaum halten sollte. - Glaub mir, mit den Eltern ist es meistens viel schwieriger umzugehen, als mit den Kindern!“


End file.
